Sweet Lips of Poison and Passion
by felis snape
Summary: Feelings many talk about now began somehow. This time, they began during a potions project....*slash*


THE FIRST KISS  
  
Summary:: REMUS AND SEVERUS FIRST KISS!!!! Well, not much to say....R&R!  
  
Notes:: I rated this PG-13 just because of the slash. but I don't know I should change it to PG or G.... btw, English isn't my first language, so forgive the spelling mistakes....!  
  
Disclaimer:: J.K. Rowling, the goddess of the quill, created the characters. I borrowed them to make my humble attempt of a fanfic....  
  
*~*~*  
  
The First Kiss By Felis Snape  
  
Remus Lupin got to the end of the empty corridor, and stopped abruptly, his huge brown eyes searching for a door. He didn't find any, which meant that probably he had been a bit distracted and had turned the wrong way at some point before. He swirled around and walked the opposite way he had just come through, when he spotted the door he had been looking for. His hand reached for the old fashioned golden handle, and he pushed the door open.  
  
Lupin found himself standing on a small room, located on the dungeons area. He had never been inside this room, not even inside in that corridor, but he knew there were numerous rooms in the Hogwarts castle, and he probably wasn't aware of half of them. He doubted even Albus Dumbledore himself knew all the rooms of the castle. Well, he was still making a magical map of the school with his friends, and he would sure remember to tell them about this part of the building, so that they could explore later.  
  
The room had dark grey stonewalls, some of which were covered in richly detailed tapestries. It was dimly lit, just a few candles here and there, but it was enough, for it gave the adequate feeling of the dungeons.  
  
His gaze drifted around the room, till it fell no Snape, who was sitting on a skillfully ornamented armchair, located on the other side of the room, a particularly darker corner. A leather-covered book lay open on his lap, while he looked at it concentrated, finger moving quickly from one side of the page to the other as he read. Lupin smiled lightly at the Slytherin's scowl, then headed towards that corner, being silent not to break the other boy's concentration.  
  
Snape lifted his face, and glanced indifferently at the smiling Lupin, then quickly went back to the book. Remus grinned wider then, noting on the ridiculously long eyelashes he had never noticed before. They made Snape's eyes stand out. He chose to sit next to Snape, where an armchair much like his own was placed. Once seated, he turned to stare at Snape, trying to catch the other boy's attention. Obviously it worked, because moments later the Slytherin snapped his book closed, and put it aside. He gazed back at Lupin, and they continued like that for some moments, before Lupin broke the silence eagerly.  
  
"Did you find something 'bout the roots?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. Did /you/?"  
  
"No." Remus answered Snape simply. The other boy glared at him.  
  
"Can you tell me /why/ exactly you did not?" He asked, one eyebrow raised mockingly.  
  
"Well, the full moon was here last week, and you know I do have a strong....um....lunar influence....". For a brief moment, Remus thought he had seen Snape's eyes widen slightly, though they quickly flicked back to the usual deep but unexpressive coal black glower.  
  
"Unfortunately Black seemed to think it amusing to provide me with that piece of information." He snapped angrily. He had not forgotten the unpleasant Shrieking Shack incident that had happened the year before.  
  
"Sure, sure...." Remus laughed, while Snape presented him with his famous cold glare. It is true that Remus hadn't been happy at all when Snape went to the Shrieking Shack, but now.... well, being near Snape, seeing his angry façade made it seem funny. He found it quite amusing, still finds actually, the way Snape's mind works.  
  
"Yes.... You find it funny don't you? Dumbledore's pet.... his tame werewolf-" Snape went on, for what seemed like hours insulting whoever's name was or wasn't involved in the incident. Shit.... He wont shut up, will he? Lupin asked himself wearily. He will have to shut Snape up himself....  
  
Remus got up from his chair, and went to stand in front of Snape. The Slytherin was still sneering, and Lupin put his arms around him, they resting on Snape's shoulder while Lupin kept standing. Snape stopped talking abruptly and lifted his face to lock gazes with Lupin, eyebrows lowered in an expression Remus could not read. He could /sense/ Snape's fear, and his lust. Slowly and carefully, Remus drew closer to him, the tension on that room almost making the air vibrate. And then their lips connected, as Remus kissed Severus roughly, lips clashing passionately into one another, a kiss so bitter but yet so sweet. Severus stiffened, his eyes wide open. But then Snape closed his eyes, and put his own arms around Lupin, his warm but cold embrace in which Lupin fit perfectly. Severus' tongue asked for entrance teasingly, and Remus granted it gladly. He felt Severus' warm tongue battling against his own, the way it teased him, fiercely and softly, exploring his mouth, always as if knowing exactly what to do.. He was surprised by how much this kiss affected him, the total ecstasy, //this is everything//.. So perfect it was that Remus fell on his knees, not able to bear all that passion standing up, a hand buried in Severus' hair, while he felt his shoulders rise, eyes also shut tightly.  
  
Just as suddenly, Lupin stood up again, breaking their contact. Still with his eyes closed, he turned around then opened them reluctantly and ran out of the room, up to his dormitories. Moments later, Severus Snape opened his book, and went back to reading it.  
  
Potions project together tomorrow again.  
  
They knew it was just the beginning.  
  
*~*~*  
  
THE END.  
  
There will be no more to it (I don't think so, unless someone asks me to continue.)  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
